fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Dujizhi
Earth |ailments = Severe Earthblight |weaknesses = Kanade |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Gurandorodo Dujizhi, known simply as Dujizhi, is an Elder Dragon that shares traits with lions, dragons, and unicorns. Similar to Nefu Garumudo, it wields the power of desertification, drying up whole ecosystems by rapidly absorbing nutrients from soil and increasing the climate temperature with its immense body heat, causing water sources to evaporate. Physiology Dujizhi is a quadrupedal dragon that resembles a scaly lion-unicorn hybrid, having the horn and long tail of a unicorn, and the overall face, body, and hair structure of a lion. On its forehead is a long, glowing orange horn that is slightly curved. Its body is primarily crimson, with its underbelly being grey, and its fur being black. Its eyes are a solid yellow, and a large pair of fangs can be found on its upper jaw. Ecology Dujizhi is a high-level predator, preying on many weaker monsters, such as Gajau, Barnos, Great Jagras, Kulu-ya-Ku, Great Kestodon, Great Gastodon, Dodogama, Barroth, and Jyuratodus, and competes with other dangerous monsters, such as Lavasioth, Rathalos, Otoltrios, Bazelgeuse, Deviljho, and Nergigante for food. Its skin is incredibly hard and thick, allowing it to take attacks that would easily slaughter a lesser monster, and due to how easily skin as thick as its can build up heat, it developed fur that efficiently releases heat, keeping it from overheating. It has immense control over the land, being able to cause landslides, earthquakes, fissures, and even volcanic activity at will, which it sustains by absorbing nutrients from soil with its horn. However, its powers have dire consequences for other organisms in the same area as it, including humans; the intense heat it releases from its body can evaporate water sources in mere seconds, its horn rapidly deprives the ground of nutrients whenever it gets plunged into it, making it impossible for anything to grow in it, and the earthquakes and landslides it summons can cause wanton destruction. As a result, it is widely feared inside and outside of the New World, with hunters being requested to repel or kill it whenever it shows up. Behavior Dujizhi is placid when not hungry or agitated, allowing hunters and other monsters alike to pass by without issue, and will even let them get close to it sometimes. However, the minute it becomes hungry, threatened, or provoked, it will attack whatever sparked its hunger or fury without mercy, utilizing tremors, fissures, landslides, and eruptions against them. Abilities In addition to utilizing rocks, dirt, and sand like many other Earth-elemental monsters, Dujizhi has immense control over landmass, being able to cause landslides, earthquakes, fissures, and volcanic activity at will. It has a very thick carapace that absorbs all sorts of damage, and its horn can "kill" even the most nutrient-rich soil in seconds. Its body also releases massive amounts of heat that rapidly evaporate water sources and drain the health of nearby hunters. Habitat Dujizhi is native to the Wildspire Waste, the Elder's Recess, and the upper portions of the Templux Swamp. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 3,500 HP * Low-Rank (0.55x): 1,925 HP * High-Rank (0.70x): 2,450 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 4,550 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 30 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 25 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 15 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Torso: 15 (Cut), 15 (Impact), 10 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 10 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Legs: 15 (Cut), 15 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 10 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Tail: 15 (Cut), 15 (Impact), 15 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 15 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 10 (Wind) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Torso = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Legs = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Tail = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) 1-30 physical damage= ★ 31-49 physical damage= ★★ 50+ physical damage= ★★★ Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ✖ *Water = ★★ *Thunder = ✖ *Ice = ★★ *Dragon = ★ *Earth = ✖ *Wind = ★ *Poison = ★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★★ Turf Wars * vs. Minhocadaver - Draw. * vs. Nergigante - Draw. Attacks Lunge Dujizhi lunges at the hunter with its horn pointed at them. This attack deals medium-high damage. Charge Dujizhi charges at the hunter with its horn pointed at them. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Severe Earthblight. Claw Swipe Dujizhi swings one claw at the hunter, then swings the other one while moving forward. This attack deals medium-high damage. Claw Slam Dujizhi lifts one claw into the air, then violently slams it onto the ground. This attack deals high damage and has quake effects that require Tremor Res +2 to negate. Tail Whip Dujizhi swings its tail in a 360 degree angle clockwise, then does it again, but counterclockwise. This attack deals medium damage. Backward Kick Dujizhi does a donkey kick while moving itself backwards. This attack deals medium damage. Earth Shot Dujizhi spits a large ball of rocks, dirt, and sand at the hunter that bursts into shrapnel upon contact. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Severe Earthblight. Earth Blast Dujizhi fires a large beam of rocks, dirt, and sand at the hunter. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Severe Earthblight. Long Fissure Burst Dujizhi envelops its forelegs in orange Earth energy, then slams them down on the ground in a narrow arc, causing multiple fissures to form along the ground in front of it that later release large blades. This attack deals high damage, inflicts Severe Earthblight, and has quake effects that require Dragon/Zenith Tremor Res to negate. This attack has greater range than the Wide Burst, but also has a lower area of effect. Wide Fissure Burst Dujizhi envelops its forelegs in orange Earth energy, then slams them down on the ground in a wide arc, causing multiple fissures to form along the ground around it that later release large blades of stone. This attack deals high damage, inflicts Severe Earthblight, and has quake effects that require Dragon/Zenith Tremor Res to negate. This attack has a greater area of effect than the Wide Burst, but also has lower range. Landslide If in an area with a slope, Dujizhi will violently strike the walls of said area, causing a large number of rocks to fall to the ground. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Severe Earthblight. Crater Maker Dujizhi slams its feet onto the ground and roars, causing multiple craters to form near the hunter's feet that release massive bursts of rocks that burst into shrapnel after falling back down to earth. This attack deals high damage, inflicts Severe Earthblight, and has quake effects that require Dragon/Zenith Tremor Res to negate. Erupting Pitfalls Dujizhi violently slams its forelegs and hind legs on the ground, causing various holes to form on the ground around it. If the hunter falls into one, they will become stuck in it, and the monster will then cause the ground within the hole to erupt with orange Earth energy, dealing high damage and inflicting Severe Earthblight. Earthquake Dujizhi stands up high, then slams its legs onto the ground, causing an earthquake around it. This attack deals high damage to any hunters within a 20-foot radius of it and has quake effects that require Violent Tremor Res to negate. Dig Attack Similar to Diablos, Dujizhi digs into the ground, rushes towards the hunter, causes quake effects, then springs up at them. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Severe Earthblight. The quake effects require Dragon/Zenith Tremor Res to negate. Heat Aura Dujizhi releases a large heat aura from its body that rapidly drains the health of hunters not using Cool Drinks or heat-cancelling skills. When enraged, this aura widens, and breaking the horn reduces its range. Theme Weapons Great Sword Dujizhi Earthblade --> Carmine Cataclysm Sword and Sword Dujizhi Blade --> Maroon Emperor Dual Blades Dujizhi Blades --> Crimson Kings Hammer Dujizhi Earthquaker --> Creator of Continents Lance Groundspear --> Monarch of Magnitudes Gunlance Caldera Cannon --> Land's Justiciar Switch Axe Garnet Fissureaxe --> Garnet Archdemon Insect Glaive Orange Eruptor --> Emperor Stonetitan Light Bowgun Drought Bowgun --> Legendary Earthlord Heavy Bowgun Behemoth's Rage --> Behemoth's Fury Armour Blademaster Low-Rank Defense: 120-630 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +15 *Water -10 *Thunder +15 *Ice -10 *Dragon +10 *Earth +25 *Wind +5 Skills: Tremor Res +2, Sandy Feet +2, Terrain Damage Decreased (Small), Doggy Paddler High-Rank Defense: 325-640 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +15 *Water -10 *Thunder +15 *Ice -10 *Dragon +10 *Earth +25 *Wind +5 Skills: Dragon/Zenith Tremor Res, Sandy Feet +2, Terrain Damage Decreased (Large), Doggy Paddler G-Rank Defense: 545-755 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +15 *Water -10 *Thunder +15 *Ice -10 *Dragon +10 *Earth +25 *Wind +5 Skills: Violent Tremor Res, Sandy Feet +2, Terrain Damage Decreased (Large), Doggy Paddler Gunner Low-Rank Defense: 60-390 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +20 *Water -5 *Thunder +25 *Ice -5 *Dragon +15 *Earth +30 *Wind +10 Skills: Tremor Res +2, Sandy Feet +2, Terrain Damage Decreased (Small), Doggy Paddler High-Rank Defense: 165-405 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +20 *Water -5 *Thunder +25 *Ice -5 *Dragon +15 *Earth +30 *Wind +10 Skills: Dragon/Zenith Tremor Res, Sandy Feet +2, Terrain Damage Decreased (Large), Doggy Paddler G-Rank Defense: 315-490 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +20 *Water -5 *Thunder +25 *Ice -5 *Dragon +15 *Earth +30 *Wind +10 Skills: Violent Tremor Res, Sandy Feet +2, Terrain Damage Decreased (Large), Doggy Paddler Carves Low-Rank High-Rank G-Rank Breakable Parts * Head- The mane will become tattered, and the horn will break off. * Torso- The back's hair will be tattered, and the body will be covered in scars. * Legs x4- The legs will be covered in scars, and the hair on them will become tattered. * Tail- The tail will be severed. Quests WIP. Image Gallery Dujizhi Artwork by Nin10DillN64.jpg Dujizhi Artwork by Rathalosaurus rioreurensis.jpg Trivia * Dujizhi's name is a portmanteau of Dú jiǎo shòu, which is Chinese for "unicorn", and Shīzi, which is Chinese for "lion". The first half of its full name, Gurandorodo, is a simplified version of Gurandorōdo, which is Japanese for "earth lord". * Dujizhi is based on the haetae, a legendary creature from Korean mythology. Like the monster, it resembles a scaly lion with a single horn on its head. * Dujizhi's colouration was based on that of Groudon, a Legendary Pokémon notable for its ability to expand landmass and create continents. * Breaking Dujizhi's horn will reduce the range of its heat aura. * Dujizhi will not attack a hunter unless they attack it first. * Credit for the render featured on the top of the page goes to Rathalosaurus rioreurensis. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:Large Monster Category:Earth Element Monster Category:Earthblight Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64